


regina george is jealous

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, a little nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying that you're not jealous doesn't make you not jealous, Regina George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	regina george is jealous

Regina George is not  _ jealous. _

“Stay away from Cady,” she warns Aaron, rolling her eyes when he raises an eyebrow at her like an idiot who wasn’t listening to what she said. She knows that Aaron and Cady broke up at the beginning of eleventh grade, but she doesn’t care about that. What she cares about is that Aaron knows to stay away from Cady, because Cady is Regina’s girlfriend. Not his. “You heard me, Aaron. Don’t give me that look. I want you to stay away from Cady.”

“Okay?” Aaron responds, and it’s good enough for her. She pulls out her list of people to warn about staying away from Cady. The next person on the list is Gretchen. The two of them have been getting pretty friendly of it, and Regina is having none of it. Regina’s not jealous. What does she have to be jealous about? When something is hers it’s hers, and everyone else knows that they should stay away from it. Regina wanders the hall for a few minutes before she finds Gretchen hanging out with the mathletes, and something boils in her when she spots Cady there. There must be a meet today.

“Gretchen, can you come out and talk to me in the hallway for a minute?” She asks, leaning in the doorway. Gretchen looks hesitant to listen, but she gets out of the desk she’s sitting in and steps out into the hallway anyway. Cady waves to Regina. Regina waves back and even smiles at her, even though smiling is so totally not Regina’s thing. She shuts the door behind her and Gretchen. Gretchen looks at her like she’s a cornered animal. “I wanted to tell you to stay away from Cady, Gretchen. Stop looking at me like I’m going to murder you.”

Gretchen’s eyebrows furrow. She looks angry. All Regina can think about is the fact that her eyebrows really need a trim. “But we’re planning on going out for dinner tonight. Do you just want me to ditch her, or what? That sounds rude, Regina. I’m not going to do that. I know that Cady is your girlfriend now and that you’re jealous and kind of possessive-” Regina cuts in with a cry of, “I’m not jealous or possessive!” but Gretchen ignores her, “-but I’m not going to stop hanging out with her because you want me to. You’re not queen bee anymore, Regina.”

Regina knew this would happen. “Fine, go out with her tonight, but stay away from her after that. Tell her to come to my house after she’s done with you, okay?”

Gretchen rolls her eyes. Regina told Cady that she’d try to be nicer, so she tries her best to not snip at Gretchen even though she’s kind of being an asshole. “Alright, I’ll make sure to do that. Please don’t say, “when she’s done with you,” like we’re going to have sex or something.”

Gretchen opens the door and walks back into the classroom. Regina pulls out her list and puts a checkmark next to Gretchen’s name. Next person: Karen. She isn’t really threatened by Karen because Karen is a bit of an airhead (stupid as hell) but Regina still thinks it’s important to warn her to stay away from Cady.

Regina finds Karen in the cafeteria. Their meeting is short. “Stay away from Cady,” she warns, and Karen gives her a dopey smile, nods, and says, “Okay!”

Regina checks her name off. Her next stop is the football field, because that’s where she’ll find her last two people: Janis and Damian. They’re exactly where she thought they’d be. Damian is smoking a cigarette and Janis is drawing in her notebook. They roll their eyes when they see Regina stopped in front of them, but she ignores that. “I’m here to tell the both of you to stay away from Cady.”

Janis laughs. “Oh, really? And do you think that’s going to stop Cady from hanging with us? You’re outta your mind, Regina George. I know you’re kind of in love with Cady and possessive as hell, but I’m not gonna stay away from her because the infamous Regina George asked me to. Besides, I have a boyfriend and Damian is gay. You shouldn’t be threatened by us.”

Regina huffs. “God, whatever. I’m not threatened by Karen, either, but I still warned her to stay away from Cady. And I’m not in love with Cady! I’m not possessive, either.”

Damian rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you kind of are, Regina.”

Regina huffs again. “Whatever! Just stay away from Cady.”

“Not gonna do that,” Janis says. “Thanks for trying.”

Regina throws her hands up and walks away.

*

Cady gets to her house around eleven at night. She won’t admit that she was waiting around for her. She’ll just give the excuse that she had a lot of homework, like she always does, but Cady always knows it’s a lie. When Cady steps into the house, Regina’s mom yells, “There she is! My girl’s lesbian girlfriend! So nice to see you, sweetheart.”

Cady nods, accepts Mrs.George’s hug, and Regina leads her upstairs. Once they make it to her bedroom, Regina grabs Cady’s wrist and tugs her down onto her lap. Cady blushes. Regina hates how adorable it is. She also hates the fact that it makes her heart beat faster than Aaron Samuels ever had. “I’m going to try something, alright Cady? You trust me, don’t you?” Regina isn’t a patient woman, but she waits for Cady’s small, “I trust you, Regina,” and her nod.

Then she lifts her thigh and rubs it between Cady’s legs.

Cady lets out a small moan, more of a surprised one than anything, and Regina smirks. “You’re mine, aren’t you, Cady?” She asks, leaning forward to suck at Cady’s neck. Cady’s movements stutter, and she nods, mumbles, “I’m yours, Regina, just yours,” and Regina grins devilishly against her neck. After five minutes, Cady stops moving entirely. Regina helps her stand and helps her get her pants off, and then they lie down together after Cady changes her clothes. Regina won’t admit that she loves it when Cady wears her clothes.

“I’m not possessive, Cady.” She says.

Cady hums. “Yes, you are, but it’s cute and I love it.”

Regina huffs. “Whatever, Cady.”

*

On Monday, Janis grins at Cady as soon as she walks into homeroom. “You and Regina George did it, didn’t you?”

“No?” Cady responds, slipping into her seat. “Well, kind of.”

Damian smiles. “Called it.”

Cady hates her friends sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH? I JUST, LOVE. THIS SHIP. SO MUCH.


End file.
